Unknown Identity
by Silent Treecko
Summary: A boy who had lost his memories found himself lying unconcious in the forest. Then, he met a girl who had let him stay at her house for a while. Will he remember who he really was? Will he know what is his purpose? Find out.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Memory

Chapter 1: Lost Memory

There was a person lying unconscious at the forest. The person is tall, has dark hair, fair to brown complexion, wearing a blue T-shirt with black pants. He has a watch. Then, the man woke up.

'Where am I?' he thought as he looked at his surroundings

'Where is this place?' he thought again

He stood up. Then he shouted as he felt pain and he grimaced.

'What happened to me?' he thought

He stood up again. Then he started to walk around. He saw nothing but trees, bushes, stones and strange animals that he was not familiar with. He walked and walked and he found himself out of the forest. He saw a large, plain with plants and bushes with winds blowing and the sun shining without a single cloud. He walked and walked. Then, he felt that his feet and body were getting heavy somewhat. He almost can't move his arms.

"Dammit" he said "I can't… move…on"

Then he fainted in the bushes.

After awhile, he heard someone talking. Then, each word he heard get's clearer and clearer.

"Hey! Wake up!" the voice said "Get up, will ya?"

He opened his eyes. He saw a girl who has red eyes, black hair, and wears a white T-shirt with a picture of a strange animal on it. The girl was just sitting beside him.

"Are you alright?" the girl said

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said

"What are you doing sleeping in the bush?"she asked

"I'm not sleeping" the boy said defending himself

"Then what do you call on what you just had did there?" she said pointing to the bush

"Uhm…" he said

"Thanks to you I tripped while I was walking by" she added

Then, silence dominated for a while.

"Well anyway, why are you here?" she asked, breaking the silence between them

"I don't know why I am even here" he replied

"WHAT?" she said "You don't even know this place?"

"Yes" he replied

"This is where most of the strong, wild pokémon" she said

"What's a pokémon?" he asked

"WHAT?" she said "You don't know those things"

"No…" he said "I can't remember anything"

"Seriously?" she asked

The boy nodded. The girl thought for a while.

"Your name" she said "Can you remember your name?"

He stood up while he was deeply thinking who he was. Then, he remembered something.

"Yes" he said "I can remember my name"

"Then, what is it?" she said

"My name is Will" he said

"Weird name" she said "Anyway, I'm Maria. Nice to meet you"

Maria extends her hand and Will accepted it and they both shake hands.

"Will" Maria said "You really don't remember anything else?"

He nodded.

"Well, how about you stay in my place for a while" Maria said "I have spare beds in my home"

"I don't know" Will said "You're a girl and…"

"Oh come on!" Maria said "It's okay. Just don't go to my room"

'She is right anyway. I can't remember anything. My home, my friends, my parents.' Will thought 'Maybe it'll be better if I stay there for a while'

"So, what's your choice?" Maria said

"Okay" Will said

"Great!" Maria said "Now, come with me"

Marina walked on a path and Will followed her. They went through the plains, over the hill, across the river. Then, Will saw a house. It was big. It also had a large door. The roof was painted red. There are 5 windows in the front of the house.

"Here we are" Maria said "Let's go and pick your room"

Both of them went inside. The lobby was spacious. The stairs are also big. There are different rooms he can see on his front.

"This way" Maria said

They went upstairs. He sees a lot of rooms judging by the number of doors. Then, Maria stopped when they had reached somewhere in the house.

"Now" Maria said "You can pick your room here"

Will inspected each of the rooms. Every room he sees was big enough for a person to sleep into. Then he saw a room painted with blue and it has a window where he can see the river and a tree just near the house.

"I'll pick this one" Will said

"Okay!" Maria said "You can fix that room into whatever you want"

"Thanks" Will said "Oh, are there anybody else who lives here?"

"Well" Maria said "Only me and my pokémon lives here"

Will was somewhat shocked.

'She and her pokémon are the only ones who lives in this house?' Will thought

"Anyway, if you need anything" Maria said "My room is just at the end of the hallway"

"Thanks" Will said as he entered his room.

"You're welcome" Maria said

Will sat on his bed as he can hear footsteps going away from his room. Then, he wondered why he can't remember a thing. The only thing he remembers is his name.

**AN: End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Events

**Note:**

"Human Speech"

'Human thought'

"_Pokemon Speech"_

Chapter 2: Strange Events

Will woke up on his bed. He can hear birds chirping on the nearby tree. Then, he stood up.

'Well, I can't still remember anything about my past' Will thought to himself 'I really wish that I know something from my past'

Will looked outside through the window. He saw the wide field, some trees including the one near the window, the sun, and some strange animals which Maria refers to as pokémon. Some of them are running wild, sitting by the trees and some are flying. Then, he heard someone knocked at the door.

"Will, are you awake?" Maria said "Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay!" Will replied

Will went out as he saw Maria who was now wearing a blue shirt and a red blouse. Will followed her to the dining room. The dining room was large. It has a long table enough for six people. There was some rice and omelets. He can also see 6 bowls with some kind of food. Some bowls are on the table and some are at the floor near the table.

"Hey everyone!" Maria said "Breakfast is ready!"

In less than a minute, Will heard some sound which looks like someone running. Then, he saw 6 pokémon. One of them is green and looks like a big gecko with a tail which looks like a tree. The other one is red and white, and it has a beak. The one beside it is a blue one, which has fins. Also, there is one who has a tree growing on his back, one that looks like a penguin with horns and a green pokémon who has a large flower on its back. Each one of them went near the bowls. Will seated in front of Maria who seated near the green pokémon with a tail which looks like a tree. The pokémon stared at Will for a second and Maria notices it.

"Oh, I forgot. Everyone, this is Will. I met him yesterday" Maria said as he points to Will.

Every pokémon greeted Will.

"And Will" Maria said "These are my pokémon"

Will greeted the pokémon.

Everything was noisy for a while until Maria ordered to make the pokémon silent. After that, they had started eating their own meal.

"So, have you remembered anything yet?" Maria said after she gulped one spoonful of rice

"No, nothing yet" Will said, looking on his food

"Don't worry!" Maria said "You'll get into it"

Maria and Will continued to chow on their food until it was all gone. Everyone had their fill and they rested for a while. Maria told about what pokémon she had and what they are. After that, Maria went out of the dining room. Will grabbed a newspaper near him named "Pokemon Daily". Meanwhile, the pokémon were chatting with each other.

"_What are we going to do today?_" Empoleon asked

"_I don't know_" Swampert said

"_Maybe Maria will introduce us more to the new guy there_" Sceptile said, pointing to Will

"_Maybe_" Empoleon said

"_Or, we'll gonna have sparring matches_" Blaziken said

"_Dodge ball?_" Sceptile said

"_I hate dodge ball_" Torterra said

"_Me either_" Venusaur said

"_Because both of you are too slow_" Blaziken said

"_That's why we hate it!_" Torterra and Venusaur said

Before Blaziken and the two grass type will fight, Marina came. She was wearing a sportswear with rubber shoes. All the pokémon were noisy as they were asking on what they will do today.

"Okay guys!" Marina said "We will do anything that you want to do today"

The pokémon seem to be happy.

"What will you do, Will?" Maria asked

"I don't know" Will said

"How about if we will jog around the forest?" Maria said

"Okay" Will said

"Sceptile… Balziken" Maria said as the two pokémon looked to her "Will you come and jog with us?"

The two pokémon looked to each other. Then, both of them nodded. The four of them jogged until they are at the forest entrance.

"Okay Will" Maria said "Follow me"

All four of them entered the forest. Maria and Will jogged while Blaziken followed them and Sceptile hopped from tree to tree. It was a long jog until the two Pokemon stopped. Then, Maria and Will stopped.

"What's wrong Sceptile" Maria said "Sensing anything?"

The pokémon nodded as Blaziken and Sceptile went near Maria.

"Okay guys" Maria said "Let's move in caution"

The four of them went ahead cautiously. Then, the two pokémon heard something. After that, a swarm of Beedrill surrounded them.

"Trapped" Maria said

"What are we going to do now?" Will said, panicking a little

"How about a little fight?" Maria said

Maria ordered Blaziken to do Flamethrower. Blaziken opened its beak and a wave of fire came out, aiming for the Beedrill. Then, the Beedrill used Horn Drill to block the Flamethrower.

"Drat" Maria said "Sceptile, use Bullet Seed"

Sceptile nodded and he opened its mouth and yellow seeds came out like bullets which were aimed at the Beedrill. Again, the Beedrill blocked it with Horn Drill.

"I think it just makes them angrier" Will said, looking at the Beedrill which surrounded them.

Maria also looked at the swarm of Beedrill.

"You're right" Maria said "Let's run!"

Everyone ran as fast as they can. The Beedrill followed them. The four of them ran and ran like it was the end of the world. Maria looked behind.

"Drat!" Maria said "They're still following!"

They ran and ran. All of them are already tired but the Beedrill are catching up with them. Then, Will stopped and looked at the Beedrill as he spreads his arms wide.

"Stop!" Will shouted

All the Beedrill stopped, glaring at him.

"What are you doing Will?" Maria said

"Don't worry" Will said, looking to Maria

"Why are you chasing us?" Will said looking back at the Beedrill

"_You started it!_" A Beedrill said, which looks like the leader "_You attacked us_"

"Well, we were just frightened" Will said

Meanwhile, Maria was shocked.

'Is Will talking to the Beedrill?' Maria thought

"Well, if we disturbed you, sorry" Will said "We were just taking a jog"

"_Okay_" said the same Beedril "_But be careful next time!_"

Will waved goodbye to the Beedrill as they flew away. He joined back with the others.

"Will" Maria said "Are you talking with the Beedrill?"

"Yes" Will said "And why?"

"And why?" Maria said "Will, no human can understand the language of a pokémon!"

Will was shocked.

"Wh-What!" Will said in astonishment

"Do you really understand them?" Maria said

Will nodded.

"Then, try mimicking what Sceptile says" Maria said as he ordered Sceptile to speak with something

"_Wow!_" Sceptile said "_Where did you learn that?_"

"Wow!" Will said "Where did you learn that?"

Sceptile was now shocked. Blaziken can't believe what she saw.

"Is that what you say, Sceptile?" Maria said

Sceptile nodded.

"What?" Maria said "Then you can really understand pokémon language"

Will remained silent as he thought how did he understand the language of the pokémon.

"Okay, I'm totally shocked now" Maria said "How about we go home now?"

Everyone nodded and went back.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter 2! Chapter 3 soon!**

**I just want to clarify that human can't understand pokémon language here in my story except for Will, in his case.**

**Everyone, please vote in my polls. You can go to my profile (just click my name at the top screen) or in the poll section (is there one?). I'll be needing it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

**A/N: Sorry if I hadn't updated for a while. My computer crashed and I'm just relying on computer cafe's to type fanfics. I might update a little slower than before. Anyway, I present to you Chapter 3!**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 3: Revelation

Will and the others finally got home. Blaziken and Sceptile met the other pokemon and they told about their latest discovery. All of the other pokemon where shocked about what they've just heared. All of them ran and searched for Will. After a while, they found Will who was sitting by the tree. All of the pokemon circled him. Will was a bit surprised by the event.

"_Can we talk to you for a while?_" Swampert said

"Uhm... Sure, why not?" Will replied

Some of the pokemon were a bit shocked. Some of them were thinking if Will could really understand the pokemon language. The pokemon were snapped out of their thoughts when Will cleared his throat.

"So, what do you want to ask?" Will said

"_Well, do you really understand what are we saying?_" Venusaur said

"Yes, I do understand" Will said

"_Hmm... This is interesting_" Empoleon said

"_Let's interrogate him more!_" Torterra said

Will sweatdropped after what Torterra said. They all chatted for a while. Maria noticed the gang and she smiled a bit. She continued on her chores and she cooked lunch. After a while, Maria called Will and the others to have lunch. Will and Maria had Beef Steak while the pokemon had the same as before.

After the lunch, the pokemon dragged Will outside to chat with him. Maria smile at this. Maria stood still for a while and she was thinking how Will can understand pokemon language. She even recalls that Will has amnesia. She thought of many possibilities. Then, she remembered that she still had a lot to do. She walked upstairs and she saw the other pokemon and Will through the window.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 coming soon. Sorry if this chapter is short. Please visit my polls. Oh, please review also. You can also request if you want to see an event to happen in this story. It will be accepted if it is good and it will fit into the story.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Confused part 1

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the very late update. It came late because of the following**

**1. Writer's block.**

**2. The computer crashed when I'm halfway through the story.**

**3. I had lots of requirements back then.**

**But, the chapter is finally here. Thank goodness!**

**These are some notes.**

"This is human speech and non-translated pokémon speech"

'This is human thought'

"_This is translated pokémon speech_"

'_This is pokémon thought'_

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Ch. 4: Confused

Maria checked the rooms. All of them were cleaned. She then checked the hallway which was also clean. She checked the dining room which was perfectly neat and the utensils are in place.

'Hmm… Looks like all of the rooms were clean' Maria thought

She looked outside. She saw Will and the pokemon who were now playing with each other. Maria smiled as she saw this.

'Well, everything seems fine' Maria thought 'Maybe I'll just take a little nap'

She went upstairs. Meanwhile, Will and the others are having fun playing with each other. It was almost sunset when Will and the others stopped playing. They rested for a while by the tree. Maria also woke up and prepared for dinner. After a while, Maria and visited the others.

"So, how are you doing?" Maria said looking to Will

"Well, were fine" Will said "We were just having fun telling stories here"

"So, who is the one telling story now?" Maria said

"Well, Venusaur just finished his story" Will said

"I can tell you a story" Maria said

"About?" Will said

"About how I met each of my pokemon" Maria said as she sits down besides Will

"Sounds fun" Will said

"Let's start with Sceptile here" Maria said

Maria pointed to Sceptile as Will looked to Sceptile.

"Well, I met Sceptile when he was still a Treecko" Maria said "Back at the forest, I saw a fire, a forest fire"

_Flashback_

Maria saw a lot of Treeckos which are carrying water using leaves that are larger than normal ones. All of them rushed to the forest fire. Maria followed the Treeckos. She noticed that all of them went to a single tree. Then, Maria heard screams. It was coming from a Treecko.

"Oh no" Maria said "Hang on"

Maria took a pokeball.

"Go, Blaze!" She said as she threw the ball

The ball opened and white light appeared. The light started to materialize at a form of a monkey. After that, the light disappeared, revealing a Chimchar.

"Blaze, save the Treecko" Maria said

The Chimchar, named Blaze, nodded and climbed the tree without difficulty even though it was covered in fire. When the Chimchar reached where the Treecko is, the Chimchar extended his hand and the Treecko grabbed hold of it. Then, the Chimchar told something to the Treecko and they both jumped, avoiding the fire in the process. When they have landed, some Treecko were relieved.

"Good work, Blaze" Maria said "Now, we need to put out the fire"

Maria looked at the fire. She saw that none of the fire had gotten into the leaves.

"Blaze, use Fire Spin but send it as a wave and avoid hitting the leaves" Maria said

The Chimchar nodded and used Fire Spin at the ground. The flame went like a shockwave and it hit the trees. Some of the Treeckos were shocked. After a while, they saw that the forest fire had clashed into the Fire Spin and somehow, it cancelled the forest fire. After a while, the fire has been put out. Some of the Treeckos were relived but most of them were shocked.

"Treecko Treecko Tree Treecko" the Treecko, which Blaze helped

"If that's a thank you, then you're welcome" Maria said

The Treecko looked back to the other Treeckos. The Treecko said something to what seemed to be the leader of the Treeckos. It seems that the leader nodded and the Treecko went back to Maria.

"Tree Treecko Treecko Tree!" The Treecko said

"What are you saying, little guy?" Maria said

The Treecko went past Maria and searched around her backpack. He came out with a pokeball in his hands. The Treecko went back to Maria and showed her the ball.

"Hmm? Are you saying that you wanted to join the team?" Maria said

The Tree Gecko pokémon simply nodded.

"Alright" Maria said

Maria grabbed the ball and tapped it at the Treecko. The ball opened and the Treecko was covered by a red light. The light went into the ball and it closed. The ball shook one, two and three times. Then, it made a sound confirming the Treecko was captured. Maria smiled and looked at the other Treeckos. The Treeckos shouted their names.

"Let's get going, Blaze" Maria said, looking at the Chimchar "Goodbye, Treeckos!"

The Treeckos waved their hands and Maria and Blazed also waved as they walked out of the forest.

_Flashback ends_

"Maria, who's Blaze?" Will asked

"Oh! Blaze is my Chimchar" Maria replied

"Where is Blaze now?" Will asked again

"I don't know" Maria said

"What do you mean?" Will said

"Because… Blaze went missing three years ago" Maria said while her head was looking on the ground

"Sorry! I shouldn't asked" Will said

"It's okay" Maria said "Past is past. But… I miss the Chimchar"

"_Me too_" Sceptile said

"_Yeah_" Blaziken said

"_Same here_" Empoleon said

"_He's a good guy when I met him_" Venusaur said

"I wish that I could met Blaze someday" Will said

"Well, how about we tell how I caught Venusaur back then" Maria said

All of the pokémon looked back to Maria and she started telling the story and like the one earlier, it came to her as a flashback.

_Flashback_

Maria was walking through a forest.

"Good thing that they gave me permission on walking on this forest" Maria said "I'll reach the next town earlier than expected"

"Chimchar Chim!" Blaze said as he swings from tree to tree

"Be careful, Blaze!" Maria said

Blaze nodded. Then, he jumped to the next tree but he made a mistake by grabbing a dried twig. As he swings to gain distance for his next jump, the twig snapped.

"Chim Char!" Blaze said

Then, Blaze was thrown into a bush.

"Blaze!" Maria said as she rushed into a bush

As Maria went near to the bush, she can hear sounds. When she reached the bush, he saw Blaze with a Bulbasaur. The two pokémon talked for a while before they set off to the same direction.

"Blaze, wait!" Maria said

Maria went after them. As Maria ran, her sights on the two pokémon were getting little by little but before she completely lost sight of them, the two pokémon stopped at a clearing. As Maria looked around, she saw many grass type pokémon. But then, Maria was worried when he saw another Bulbasaur who was laying down on some leaves and seem to have a fever. The grass type pokémon saw Maria and they are a bit angry but the Bulbasaur with Blaze calmed them down.

"Let me see the Bulbasaur, please?" Maria said

A Venusaur which was near the sick Bulbasaur brought out its vines and ready to attack, but again the Venusaur was calmed by the Bulbasaur who was with Blaze. Maria went near the sick pokémon and checked its temperature by placing her hand on its head. Then, she brought out a canteen and checked it. It was empty.

"Blaze, please get some water." Maria said while handing the canteen

The Chimchar simply nodded and ran off with the canteen. Maria searched her bag and after a while, she brought out a bottle. She opened it and picked a tablet of medicine.

"Here, take this." Maria said to the sick Bulbasaur "It will make you feel better."

Maria placed the medicine near the sick Bulbasaur and the Bulbusaur happily accepted it. After a while, Blaze came with a canteen full of water. Maria brought out a towel and a bowl. She put some water on the bowl and dipped the towel. After dipping, she put the wet towel on the forehead of the Bulbasaur. Maria guarded the Bulbasaur all day with Blaze. Some of the grass pokémon left only leaving the Venusaur and the other Bulbasaur. Maria brought out her sleeping bag and slept.

The next day, the Bulbasaur who led them at the clearing woke her up. The Bulbasaur was with the other Bulbasaur, who was now all well. The Bulbusaur who was sick thanked her in its own language. The Bulbasaur also thanked Chimchar. The other Bulbasaur went near Maria and spoke something on its own language. Maria didn't understand the Bulbasaur and she was confused but when the Bulbasaur used its vines and brought out an empty pokeball from Maria's bag, she knew what the Bulbasaur meant.

"Do you want to come with us?" Maria said

The Bulbasaur nodded and gave her the Pokeball. Then, she captured the Bulbasaur with it. After that, she released Bulbasaur to say their goodbyes to the other Bulbasaur and the Venusaur. After that, they headed to the exit of the forest. But after they have walked a few feet, Maria's Bulbasaur used its vines and stole her red bandanna and ran. Maria gave chase to the Bulbasaur and Blaze, who was laughing, followed.

_Flashback Ends_

"That was something." Will said

"_That's me alright." _Venusaur said

"But I didn't saw you doing any pranks since I came." Will said

"_I could have done something on you already if that watch of yours isn't somewhat 'glued' to your wrists."_ Venusaur said

Will looked at his watch. He can't figure out how he can remove his watch. It doesn't have a structure where you could remove it by detaching a part or something. He also noticed that his watch doesn't tell time.

"I wonder how this work." Will said

"I haven't seen that kind of watch." Maria said as she stares at Will's watch

"_It was one strange thing to me." _Empoleon said

"_Yeah."_ Blaziken agreed

"How about I tell how I caught Empoleon next?" Maria said

"Fine by me!" Will said

All of the pokémon nodded so Maria started telling the story.

_Flashback_

Maria and his other two pokémon, Chimchar and Bulbasaur, are walking around Lake Acuity. Then, they sat down near the lake and watched the beautiful lake. After a while, Maria decided that they will have lunch at the lake. Maria released Treecko from its ball and all of them prepared for lunch. Maria cooked while all of the other pokémon prepared the area where they will eat.

After a while, lunch was ready and all of them ate happily. Maria gave each of the pokémon some pokémon food and some vegetable stew. After a minute of eating, Maria went near the lake to fill her canteen with water when she saw something moved under the water. Maria continued to stare at the water and after a while, she was splashed by the water. She wiped her face with a towel and after a while, she saw a Piplup who was already talking with her other pokémon. Blaze even offered the Piplup some of his Pokémon food and they talked for a while. Maria continued her stare on the pokémon who were enjoying their talk with the wild pokémon. After a while, the Piplup went near her and started talking with its language. The Piplup also used some body language to make her understand what it was saying. Maria tried to understand what the Piplup was saying and after some guesses, she understood what it was trying to say.

"You want a battle?" Maria said

The Piplup nodded.

"Who do you want to battle with?" Maria said again

The Piplup pointed to Blaze.

"So, you're battling someone who had a type disadvantage against you, huh." Maria said "I'll just warn you that types won't affect us in this battle."

Piplup ignored her and got itself ready. Maria followed the Piplup's example and went to the other side of the "battle field" which was near the lake. Seeing that Maria and Blaze are ready, Piplup started with Bubble Beam.

"Blaze, use Flamethrower." Maria said and Blaze obeyed, releasing the attack.

The Flamethrower collided with the Bubble Beam, which resulted to some steam at the middle of the collision.

"Piplup." Piplup said

"Blaze, use Scratch." Maria told Blaze

Blaze charged in and attacked Piplup with Scratch. The attack hit Piplup and the attack continued until Piplup used Peck to counter. After that, Piplup used Bubble Beam.

"Blaze, dodge it with Dig." Maria said

Blaze dug a hole and dodged the Bubble Beam. Piplup became aware of the situation and concentrated on where the Chimchar will appear. Just then, Chimchar threw Piplup into the air using Dig.

"Flamethrower!" Maria said

Blaze opened his mouth as he unleashed the attack, hitting at the Piplup and dealing damage. Then, Piplup landed face first. Piplup got up and unleashed Whirlpool, trapping Blaze at the middle of it. Then, Piplup followed it with Bubble Beam, dealing heavy damage to the Chimchar.

"Blaze, break out of it using Flame Wheel!" Maria said

Blaze covered itself with flames as he started rolling. Then, Chimchar break out of the Whirlpool while Piplup was getting hit by the attack. As a result, Piplup was knocked unconscious. Maria felt happy that she won. She went near the Piplup, who was getting up.

"Are you okay there, Piplup?" Maria asked

Piplup gave a nod.

"Let me help you." Maria said "Wait just a minute."

Maria was looking something from her bag. Just then, an empty pokeball dropped out from her bag and landed at the ground. Piplup saw this and went running towards the pokeball. The Piplup tapped itself at the pokeball and it opened, sucking Piplup inside. Maria was shocked as the pokeball was now shaking. Then, a beeping sound confirmed that Piplup was caught. Maria took the pokeball and called out Piplup.

Piplup appeared and gave Maria a confused look. Maria then brought out a potion and treated Piplup's wounds. After that, Maria held Piplup.

"Piplup, welcome to the team!" Maria said

There are cheers coming from the pokémon as they greeted Piplup.

"Hey Piplup, how about we eat some lunch?" Maria said

The Piplup nodded happily.

_Flashback ends_

"That was something." Will said

"_It was something." _Venusaur said _"The Empoleon didn't just asked Maria to be her pokémon but instead, they had a battle first and Empoleon just waited for her chance."_

"_As if Maria could understand pokémon easily!" _Empoleon said

"Hey, calm down Empoleon." Will said noticing Empoleon's sudden mood swing

"Will's right, Empoleon." Maria said, noticing that Empoleon was getting angry "Calm down, will ya?"

Empoleon just looked away from Venusaur. Some of them laughed at her reaction.

_To be continued_

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! Next chapter will be soon but it might take a while. Again, sorry for the very late update. Anyway, please review!**


	5. Author's Note

Since I have not uploaded this for quite a while, I cannot seem to continue the story. Because of that, I'd have to close the story. Don't worry though because I will make a rewrite of it. In the meantime, please read my other stories.


End file.
